Conventionally, antennas of personal electronic devices are covered using a plastic material or rubber which allows for transmission of radio waves. The plastic material may be of a substantially different look and feel than a remaining portion of the device. For example, if a device is encased in a metallic material (e.g., aluminum or stainless steel), the plastic material covering the antenna may be of a different look, feel, texture, weight, and may detract from the overall aesthetics of the device.
Furthermore, plastic materials used as described above may not be acceptably tolerant to high temperature and/or chemicals. Therefore, when preparing and processing a housing for the electronic device, any plastic material used in the external covering is applied after all significant processing of the housing takes place. For example, if the housing is formed of a metallic material, the metallic material must be milled, cast, or otherwise formed, and subsequent to multiple heat processing or coating steps, prepared to receive the noted plastic material. If the plastic material is applied prior to any significant processing, the plastic material may bulge, melt, deform, discolor, and/or otherwise be damaged.
As such, what is desired are materials for forming compound parts, such as housings for electronic devices, which may allow for substantial transmission and receipt of radio waves while also allowing for simplified processing which results in significant advantages in maintaining intended aesthetics for the compound parts.